wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Henrique VIII de Inglaterra
|cidadenatal = Palácio de Placentia, Greenwich, Inglaterra |falecimento = }} |cidadefalecimento = Palácio de Whitehall, Londres |sepultamento = Capela de São Jorge, Berkshire, Inglaterra |assinatura = HenryVIIISig.svg }} Henrique VIII de Inglaterra (nascido: Henry Tudor; 28 de junho de 1491 — 28 de janeiro de 1547) foi rei de Inglaterra a partir de 21 de abril de 1509 (coroado a 24 de junho de 1509) até à sua morte. Foi-lhe concedido o título de rei da Irlanda pelo Parlamento Irlandês em 1541, tendo obtido anteriormente o título de Lorde da Irlanda. Foi o segundo monarca da dinastia Tudor, sucedendo a seu pai, Henrique VII, e pretendente ao trono francês. Henrique VIII foi uma figura marcante na História, ficando famoso por se ter casado seis vezes e por ter exercido o poder mais absoluto de entre todos os monarcas ingleses. Entre os fatos mais relevantes de seu reinado se inclui a ruptura com a Igreja Católica Romana e seu estabelecimento como líder da Igreja da Inglaterra (ou Igreja Anglicana), a dissolução dos monastérios, e a união da Inglaterra com Gales. Também promulgou legislações importantes, como as várias atas de separação com a Igreja de Roma, de sua designação como Chefe Supremo da Igreja de Inglaterra, as Union Acts de 1535 e 1542, que unificaram a Inglaterra e Gales como uma só nação, a Buggery Act de 1533, primeira legislação contra a sodomia na Inglaterra, a Witchcraft Act de 1542, que castigava com a morte a bruxaria, "por invocar ou conjurar a um espírito demoníaco". Primeiros anos o lindo SHAWN MENDESNascido em Greenwich, no Palácio de Placentia, Henrique VIII foi o sexto filho de Henrique VII e Isabel de Iorque.Crofton, p.128. O seu pai, membro da Casa de Lancaster, adquiriu o trono por direito de conquista, já que o seu exército derrotou o último Plantageneta, o rei Ricardo III, e posteriormente completou os seus direitos casando-se com Isabel, filha do rei Eduardo IV. Somente três de seus seis irmãos sobreviveram à infância: Artur, Príncipe de Gales, Margarida Tudor, rainha consorte da Escócia, e Maria Tudor, rainha consorte da França. Em 1493, com dois anos, Henrique foi nomeado Condestável de Castelo de Dover e Lorde Guardião do Cinque Ports. Em 1494, ele foi criado Duque de York. Posteriormente, foi nomeado Conde Marechal de Inglaterra e Lorde Tenente da Irlanda. A Henrique foi-lhe dada uma educação de primeira classe com professores de renome, tornando-se fluente em latim, francês e espanhol.Crofton, p. 129 Como era de se esperar que o trono passaria para o príncipe Artur, o seu irmão mais velho, Henrique estava preparado para uma vida na Igreja.Churchill, p.29 Em 1501 assistiu ao casamento de seu irmão mais velho, Artur, com Catarina de Aragão. O casal tinha quinze e dezesseis anos, respectivamente, na época. Os dois foram enviados por um tempo a Gales, como costumavam fazer com o herdeiro do trono e sua esposa. Em 1502, Artur, com quinze anos, faleceu com tuberculose. Em consequência disto, aos onze anos de idade, Henrique, Duque de York herdou o direito ao trono inglês, e como tal, pouco depois foi nomeado príncipe de Gales.Crofton, p. 126. Primeiro casamento As negociações sobre o direito de viuvez de Catarina se arrastaram por um ano. O rei não lhe cedia o direito previsto no contrato, um terço da renda de Gales, Cornualha e Chester, porque não havia recebido a segunda parte do dote de Catarina, e os pais de Catarina não a deixavam voltar para a Espanha sem o direito garantido. Desta forma, Catarina manteve-se hostilizada pela corte em um país estrangeiro, sem bens e com uma pequena remuneração. Determinada a ser rainha da Inglaterra, Catarina aceitou o pedido de casamento do rei, que acabara de ficar viúvo. Para que não houvesse dúvida quanto à legitimidade do casamento, o rei requereu uma dispensa papal, baseada na não consumação do casamento dela com seu primogénito. Ao tomar ciência que seus herdeiros não teriam preferência sobre Henrique na coroa de Inglaterra, e com o apoio de seus pais, Catarina recusou o pedido do rei, o que lhe deixou enfurecido. O embaixador espanhol comunicou ao rei que os reis espanhóis exigiam o noivado de Catarina e o príncipe de Gales. O rei cedeu, sem intenção de honrar o compromisso firmado por uma criança de doze anos. Para que o novo Príncipe de Gales se casasse com a viúva do seu irmão, uma dispensa papal era normalmente necessária para anular o impedimento de afinidade porque, como disse no livro de Levítico: "Se um irmão casar com a mulher do irmão, eles não terão filhos". Catarina jurou que o seu casamento com o príncipe Artur não tinha sido consumado. Ainda assim, ambas as partes inglesa e espanhola decidiram que uma dispensa papal adicional de afinidade seria prudente para eliminar qualquer dúvida sobre a legitimidade do casamento. A impaciência da mãe de Catarina, a rainha Isabel I de Espanha, induziu o Papa Júlio II para conceder isenções sob a forma de uma bula papal. Assim, 14 meses após a morte do seu jovem marido, Catarina viu-se noiva do seu irmão ainda mais novo, Henrique. Em 1505, Henrique VII perdeu seu interesse em manter a aliança com a Espanha, e o jovem príncipe de Gales foi obrigado a declarar que o compromisso havia sido arranjado sem seu consentimento. Porém, as negociações diplomáticas a respeito do casamento continuaram até a morte de Henrique VII em 1509. Em seu leito de morte, o rei disse ao seu filho que ele estava livre para se casar com quem quisesse. Encantado com Catarina desde a infância e certo que a segurança da Inglaterra dependia de um aliança tríplice entre Espanha, Inglaterra e o Imperador, no dia 11 de junho de 1509, com apenas dezassete anos, Henrique, casou-se com a viúva de seu irmão, Catarina de Aragão, com 23 anos. No dia 24 de junho do mesmo ano, ambos foram coroados respectivamente rei e rainha da Inglaterra na Abadia de Westminster. A primeira gravidez da rainha Catarina terminou em aborto em 1510. Logo deu à luz um bebê do sexo masculino, chamado Henrique, em 11 de janeiro de 1511, mas o bebé só viveu até 22 de fevereiro do mesmo ano. Início do reinado thumb|left|180px|Henrique VIII em [[1509 com 18 anos.]] Com sua coroação, Henrique VIII teve que enfrentar as problemáticas consequências dos impostos nobiliários estabelecidos por Richard Empson e Edmund Dudley, membros do gabinete de seu pai. Fez prender a ambos na Torre de Londres, e posteriormente os decapitou. Esta foi uma das muitas maneiras em que se diferenciou dos princípios de Henrique VII. Outra diferença se fez notória pela inclinação bélica de Henrique VIII, enquanto seu predecessor tinha favorecido políticas pacíficas. Henrique foi um homem da Renascença e a sua corte foi um centro de inovação académica e artística e excesso de glamour, consubstanciada no Campo do Pano de Ouro. Ele era músico, escritor e poeta. A sua melhor composição musical é conhecida como Pastime with Good Company ou The Kynges Ballade. Ele também foi um jogador ávido e jogador de dados, e destacou-se no desporto, principalmente na justa, na caça e no ténis real. Ele também era conhecido pela sua forte dedicação ao cristianismo França e os Habsburgos Durante os dois anos posteriores à ascensão de Henrique VIII, o bispo de Winchester, Richard Fox, junto a William Warham, controlou os assuntos do Estado. De 1511 em diante o poder real foi ostentado por Thomas Wolsey. Em 1511, Henrique se uniu à Liga católica, formada pelos dirigentes europeus opostos ao rei Luís XII da França. A liga incluía figuras como o Papa Júlio II, o Imperador do Sacro Império Romano, Maximiliano I, e o rei Fernando II da Espanha, com quem Henrique assinou o tratado de Westminster. Henrique uniu-se pessoalmente ao exército, e cruzou o Canal da Mancha até a França, onde tomou parte das emboscadas e batalhas. Em 1514, Fernando II abandonou a aliança, e as outras partes fizeram paz com a França. A consequente irritação com a Espanha iniciou a discussão sobre o divórcio com a rainha Catarina. Entretanto, com a ascensão em 1515 do rei Francisco I ao trono da França, Inglaterra e França aumentaram seu antagonismo, e Henrique se reconciliou com o rei da Espanha. Em 1516 a rainha Catarina deu à luz uma menina, Maria, renovando as esperanças de Henrique de poder ter um herdeiro varão, apesar dos prévios fracassos de sua esposa. thumb|right|180px|[[Catarina de Aragão, primeira esposa de Henrique VIII.]] Fernando II morreu em 1516, para ser sucedido por seu neto, (e sobrinho da rainha Catarina), Carlos V. Em outubro de 1518, Wolsey tinha elaborado o Tratado de Londres com o papado, com a ideia de conseguir um triunfo para a diplomacia inglesa, colocando a Inglaterra no centro de uma nova aliança europeia com o objetivo de repelir as invasões mouriscas na Espanha, tal como tinha solicitado o Papa. Maximiliano morreu em 1519, e Wolsey, que era Cardeal da igreja católica, propôs secretamente o nome de Henrique como candidato para o posto de Imperador do Sacro Império Romano, apesar de publicamente parecer apoiar o rei francês, Francisco. Finalmente, Carlos da Espanha foi o eleito pelos príncipes eleitores. A rivalidade subsequente entre França e Espanha permitiu a Henrique atuar como mediador. Tanto Francisco como Carlos V tentaram gozar do favor de Henrique VIII. Depois de 1521 a influência inglesa sobre a Europa começou a minguar. Henrique entrou em uma aliança com Carlos V através do tratado de Bruges, e Francisco I foi derrotado pelo exército imperial de Carlos na Batalha de Pavia, em fevereiro de 1525. A confiança do Imperador em Henrique diminuiu no mesmo ritmo que o poder inglês sobre o continente. Henrique se mostrou contrariado em ajudá-lo a conquistar a flor-de-lis, apesar das garantias de Carlos. Isto terminou com o Tratado de Westminster, em 1527. O interesse de Henrique nos assuntos europeus estendeu-se até o ataque contra a revolução alemã de Lutero. Em 1521, Henrique VIII chegou a escrever um pequeno livro intitulado "Defesa dos Sete Sacramentos" que fez com que Leão X lhe outorgasse o título de "Defensor da Fé" (Fidei Defensor). Amantes Contrariamente à sua imagem popular, Henrique pode não ter tido muitas amantes e, para além das mulheres com quem se casou mais tarde, existe apenas duas amantes que são completamente indiscutíveis: Bessie Blount e Maria Bolena.Fraser afirma que apenas três amantes são conhecidas: Bessie Blount, Maria Bolena e Madge Shelton, mas parece que até o passado é agora contestado. Blount deu à luz o filho ilegítimo de Henrique, Henrique FitzRoy. O menino foi feito Duque de Richmond, em junho de 1525, o que fez com que alguns imaginassem isto como um passo para a sua legitimação. Em 1533, FitzRoy casou-se com Maria Howard, prima de Ana Bolena, mas morreu três anos depois, sem sucessão. No momento da morte de FitzRoy, o rei estava tentando passar uma lei que permitiria que o seu filho ilegítimo se tornasse seu sucessor legítimo. Maria Bolena era irmã de Ana Bolena, que mais tarde se casou com Henrique. Pensa-se que ela foi dama de companhia de Catarina numa certa altura, entre 1519 e 1526. Houve especulação de que dois filhos de Maria, Catarina e Henrique, fossem filhos de Henrique, mas isto nunca foi provado e o rei nunca os reconheceu como ele fez com Henrique FitzRoy. Em 1510, foi comunicado que Henrique estava a ter um caso com uma das irmãs de Edward Stafford, 3.º Duque de Buckingham, Isabel ou Ana. Chapuys escreveu que: o marido da senhora que foi embora, expulsou-a e colocou-a num convento a quilómetros daqui, de forma a que ninguém pode vê-la.''PRO, E36/215 f.449 Henrique também parece ter tido um caso com uma das irmãs Shelton em 1535. Tradicionalmente, crê-se que se tratava de Margarida Shelton, mas pesquisas recentes levaram à alegação de que era Maria Shelton. Há também razões para suspeitar que ele teve um caso com uma mulher desconhecida em 1534. Alison Weir alegou que, além desses cinco ''affairs, havia também vários outros de curto prazo e ligações secretas, a maioria deles acontecendo na mansão do rei ao longo do rio, a Jordan House.Weir, Henry VIII: King and Court (2002). A questão real thumb|left|180px|[[Ana Bolena, segunda esposa de Henrique VIII.]] A coroação de Henrique VIII foi a primeira pacífica da Inglaterra em muitos anos; entretanto, a legitimidade da dinastia Tudor tinha de ser posta à prova. O povo inglês parecia descontente com as regras de sucessão feminina, e Henrique sentiu que só um herdeiro masculino poderia assegurar o trono. A rainha Catarina ficou grávida pelo menos sete vezes (a última vez em 1518), mas só uma das crianças, a princesa Maria, sobreviveu à infância. Henrique tinha ficado com várias amantes, incluindo Maria Bolena e Isabel Blount, com quem tinha tido um filho ilegítimo, Henry Fitzroy, primeiro duque de Richmond e Somerset. Em 1526, quando ficou claro que a rainha Catarina não poderia ter mais filhos, Henrique começou a perseguir a irmã de Maria Bolena, Ana Bolena. Ainda que não haja dúvidas de que a motivação principal de Henrique para se divorciar de Catarina fosse o seu desejo de ter um herdeiro homem, o rei ficou empolgado com Ana, apesar da sua inexperiência infantil e do seu pouco poder de atração.Scarisbrick, p. 154. Ana, ao início, resistiu às suas tentativas de seduzi-la, e recusou-se a tornar-se sua amante como a sua irmã Maria. Ela disse: "Rogo a Sua Alteza mais fervorosamente a desistir, e para isso a minha resposta em boa parte. Eu preferiria perder a minha vida do que a minha honestidade".Weir, p. 160. Esta recusa fez com que Henrique ainda ficasse mais atraído, e ele perseguiu-a implacavelmente. Eventualmente, Ana viu a sua oportunidade na paixão de Henrique e determinou que ela só iria render-se a ele se a reconhecesse como rainha."Henry VIII" na Catholic Encyclopedia de 1913. Logo tornou-se num desejo absorvente do Rei para anular o seu casamento com Catarina.Brigden, p.114. A insistente tentativa do rei em terminar o seu casamento com a rainha Catarina foi apelidada de "A questão real". O cardeal Wolsey e William Warham começaram secretamente a investigar a validade do casamento. Obviamente, a rainha Catarina tinha testemunhado que seu matrimónio com Artur, Príncipe de Gales, não havia sido consumado, e portanto isso não foi impedimento para o subsequente casamento com Henrique. Sem informar o cardeal Wolsey, Henrique apelou diretamente à Santa Sé. Enviou o seu secretário William Knight a Roma para anular a Bula de Júlio II, Bula pela qual foi permitido o casamento entre Henrique VIII e Catarina de Aragão argumentando que ela, a Bula, havia sido obtida mediante enganos, e era consequentemente nula. Além disto, pedia ao Papa Clemente VII que lhe outorgasse uma dispensa para permitir casar-se com qualquer mulher, inclusive escolhendo por grau de afinidade. Esta dispensa era necessária, já que Henrique havia previamente tido relações com a irmã de Ana Bolena, Maria. Knight encontrou-se com o Papa Clemente VII, que era praticamente prisioneiro do Imperador Carlos V. Teve dificuldades até em falar com o Papa, e quando finalmente o fez, não conseguiu os resultados que procurava. Clemente VII não estava de acordo com a anulação do matrimónio, mas concedeu a dispensa, presumindo que a mesma não teria muito efeito enquanto Henrique tivesse que permanecer casado com Catarina. Informado do ocorrido pelo representante do Rei, o Cardeal Wolsey enviou Stephen Gardiner e Edward Fox a Roma. Talvez temendo o sobrinho de Catarina, (o Imperador Carlos V), o Papa Clemente inicialmente evitou atendê-los. Fox foi enviado de volta com uma comissão autorizando o início de um processo, mas as restrições impostas tornavam-na praticamente insignificante. Gardiner procurou formar uma comissão executiva que decidisse com antecedência os pontos legais a discutir. Clemente VII foi persuadido a aceitar tal proposta, e permitiu ao cardeal Wolsey e ao cardeal Lorenzo Campeggio levar o caso juntos. A comissão actuou em segredo. A comissão estabeleceu que a Bula Papal autorizando o casamento de Henrique com Catarina seria declarada nula se as alegações em que se baseava se demonstrassem falsas. Por exemplo, a Bula seria nula se resultasse falso que o matrimónio havia sido absolutamente necessário para manter a aliança anglo-espanhola. O cardeal Campeggio chegou a Inglaterra em 1528. Os procedimentos, entretanto, foram paralisados quando os espanhóis emitiram um segundo documento que presumia o outorgamento da necessária dispensa. Assegurava-se que, uns poucos meses antes de outorgar a dispensa numa Bula pública, o Papa Júlio II tinha outorgado o mesmo numa nota privada enviada a Espanha. A comissão não autorizou os cardeais Wolsey e Campeggio a determinar a validade da nota, e durante oito meses as partes discutiram sobre a sua autenticidade. Durante a primavera de 1529, uma equipa jurídica de Henrique VIII completou o sumário dos argumentos reais incluindo o Levítico 20, 21. Enojado com o cardeal Wolsey pela demora, Henrique destituiu-o de seus poderes e riqueza. Acusou-o de "præmunire" (rebaixar a autoridade do Rei investindo a representação papal), mas Wolsey morreu pouco tempo depois. Com o Cardeal Wolsey caíram outros poderosos membros da Igreja na Inglaterra. O poder passou então para Sir Thomas More como novo Lord Chanceler, a Thomas Cranmer como novo arcebispo de Canterbury e a Thomas Cromwell como primeiro conde de Essex e Secretário de Estado da Inglaterra. Segundo casamento Henrique participou num encontro com o rei francês em Calais, no inverno de 1532, no qual ele contou com o apoio de Francisco I da França para o seu novo casamento.Williams, p.123. Imediatamente após retornar a Dover, na Inglaterra, Henrique e Ana fizeram um casamento em segredo.Starkey, pp. 462-464. Ela logo ficou grávida e houve então um segundo casamento, que teve lugar em Londres, em 25 de janeiro de 1533. Os eventos começaram a desenrolar-se rapidamente. Em 23 de maio de 1533, Cranmer, convocou uma sessão especial da corte no Priorado de Dunstable para se pronunciar sobre a validade do casamento do rei com Catarina de Aragão, declarou o casamento de Henrique e Catarina nulo e sem efeito. Cinco dias depois, no dia 28 de maio de 1533, Cranmer declarou o casamento de Henrique e Ana como bom e válido.Williams, p. 124. Catarina foi formalmente despojada do seu título de rainha, e Ana foi coroada consequentemente rainha consorte em 1 de junho de 1533. A Princesa Maria (futura rainha Maria I de Inglaterra) foi rebaixada a filha ilegítima, e substituída como provável herdeira pela nova filha de Ana, Isabel (a futura rainha Isabel I de Inglaterra), nascida prematuramente em 7 de setembro desse ano, recebendo esse nome em honra da mãe de Henrique. Tendo perdido o título de rainha, Catarina recebeu o título de Princesa viúva de Gales; Maria deixou de ser "Princesa de Gales", para passar a ser uma simples "Lady". Catarina de Aragão morreu de em 1536 de causas ainda não muito claras (há quem diga que ela padecia de cancro ou que foi envenenada). Esta atitude de afronta sem precedentes à Igreja Católica valeu-lhe a excomunhão, declarada por Clemente VII em 11 de julho de 1533. No seguimento da excomunhão, Henrique decidiu o rompimento com a Igreja Católica Romana, declarou a dissolução dos monastérios, tomando assim muitos dos haveres da Igreja, e formou a Igreja Anglicana (Church of England), da qual se declarou líder. Esta decisão tornou-se oficial com o decreto de supremacia (Act of Supremacy) de 1534. A recusa em jurar obediência a este decreto levou-o a condenar o humanista Thomas More, seu antigo Lord Chanceler, à morte. Separação de Roma O Papa respondeu a estes acontecimentos excomungando Henrique VIII em julho de 1533. Seguiu-se uma considerável agitação religiosa. Liderados por Thomas Cromwell, o parlamento aprovou várias atos que selaram a brecha com Roma na primavera de 1534. O Estatuto de restrição de apelações ("Statute in Restraint of Appeals") proibiu as apelações das cortes eclesiásticas ao Papa. Também preveniu que a Igreja decretasse qualquer tipo de regulação sem prévio consentimento do Rei. A Acta de designações eclesiásticas (Ecllesiastical Appointments Act) de 1534, decretou que os clérigos eleitos para bispos deveriam ser nomeados pelo soberano. O Ato de Supremacia (Act of Supremacy) do mesmo ano, declarou que "o Rei era o único Chefe Supremo na Terra da Igreja da Inglaterra". O Ato de Traição (Treasons Act), também de 1534, converteu em alta traição, castigada com a morte, não reconhecer a autoridade do Rei, entre outros casos. Ao Papa foram negadas todas as fontes de ingressos monetários, como o Óbolo de São Pedro. Não aceitando as decisões do Papa, o parlamento validou o matrimónio entre Henrique e Ana Bolena com a Primeira Lei de Sucessão ("Act of Succession") de 1534. A filha de Catarina, Lady Maria, foi declarada ilegítima, e os descendentes de Ana Bolena passaram a entrar na linha de sucessão real. Todos os adultos foram obrigados a reconhecer as previsões desta lei; quem não o fizesse era condenado à prisão perpétua. A publicação de qualquer escrito alegando que o matrimónio de Henrique com Ana era inválido, resultava em uma acusação de alta traição, que poderia ser castigado com pena de morte. A oposição às políticas religiosas de Henrique foi rapidamente suprimida. Vários monges dissidentes foram torturados e executados. Cromwell, para quem foi criado o posto de "Vice-gerente espiritual" foi autorizado a visitar mosteiros, supostamente para assegurar-se de que seguiam as instruções reais, mas na prática para fazer suas riquezas. Em 1536, uma lei do Parlamento permitiu que Henrique confiscasse as possessões dos mosteiros deficitários (aqueles com arrecadação anual de 200 libras ou menos). Problemas pessoais O rei e a rainha não estavam satisfeitos com a vida conjugal. O casal real apreciava períodos de calma e carinho, mas Ana recusava-se a desempenhar o papel submisso esperado dela. Por outro lado, a irritabilidade constante de Henrique e Ana gostava de temperamento violento. Depois de uma falsa gravidez ou aborto em 1534, o rei viu a sua incapacidade de lhe dar um filho como uma traição. Já no Natal de 1534, Henrique estava discutindo com Cranmer e Cromwell as chances de Ana o deixar sem ter de voltar para Catarina.Williams, p. 138. thumb|right|180px|Torre de Londres, o local de muitas execuções reais. A oposição às políticas religiosas de Henrique foi rapidamente suprimida, na Inglaterra. Vários monges dissidentes foram torturados e executados. Os opositores mais proeminentes incluíram John Fisher, bispo de Rochester e Sir Thomas More, ex-Lord Chanceler de Henrique, que se recusaram a prestar juramento ao rei e foram posteriormente condenados por alta traição e decapitados na Tower Hill, fora da Torre de Londres, enquanto a punição para os traidores habituais continuava a ser o enforcamento, arrastamento e esquartejamento, Henrique VIII recebendo a notícia da sentença de seu amigo Thomas Moore, altera a sentença para "apenas" a decapitação em público - dizem que Thomas Moore ao receber esta notícia comentou: "não gostaria que o Rei repetisse este benefício real aos meus amigos...". Estas supressões por sua vez, contribuíram para a maior resistência entre o povo inglês, mais notavelmente na Peregrinação da Graça ("Pilgrimage of Grace"), uma grande revolta no norte da Inglaterra, em outubro de 1536. Henrique VIII prometeu perdoar os rebeldes, recebeu-os e agradeceu-lhes por levantarem as questões à sua atenção, tendo em seguida, convidado o líder rebelde, Robert Aske, para um banquete real. No banquete, Henrique pediu a Aske para anotar o que tinha acontecido para que ele pudesse ter uma ideia melhor sobre os problemas originados devido à "mudança". Aske fez o que o rei pediu, embora o que ele escreveu, viria mais tarde a ser usado contra ele como uma confissão. A palavra do rei não poderia ser questionada (visto ele estar a representar Deus na Inglaterra, e apenas prestava contas diretamente a Ele), de modo que Aske disse que os rebeldes tinham sido bem sucedidos e que poderiam dispersar-se e ir para casa. No entanto, por Henrique ter visto os rebeldes como traidores, ele não se sentia obrigado a manter as suas promessas. Os rebeldes perceberam que o rei não estava a cumprir as suas promessas e revoltaram-se novamente mais tarde naquele ano, mas a sua força foi menor na segunda tentativa e o rei ordenou que a rebelião fosse esmagada. Os líderes, incluindo Aske, foram presos e executados por traição. A execução de Ana Bolena Em 1536, a rainha Ana Bolena começou a perder o favor de Henrique. Depois do nascimento da princesa Isabel, Ana teve duas gestações que terminaram em aborto ou morte da criança. Enquanto isso, Henrique começava a prestar atenção em outra cortesã, Joana Seymour. Talvez animado por Thomas Cromwell, Henrique fez que Ana fosse presa sob a acusação de bruxaria (para convertê-lo em seu marido), de ter relações adúlteras com cinco homens, de incesto (com seu irmão Jorge Bolena, o Visconde de Rochford), de injuriar o Rei e conspirar para assassiná-lo, com o agravante de traição. As acusações eram inteiramente fabricadas por Thomas Cromwell, secretário particular de Henrique VIII. A Corte que tratou do caso foi presidida pelo próprio tio de Ana, Thomas Howard, Duque de Norfolk. Em maio de 1536, Ana e seu irmão foram condenados à morte, entre a fogueira ou a decapitação, o rei escolheu que Ana fosse decapitada. Foi contratado um executor francês para executar a sentença, por ser conhecido por realizar o seu trabalho de forma a que a vítima não sentisse nenhuma dor (nesta época a guilhotina ainda não tinha sido inventada e as decapitações eram realizadas com machados especiais de cabos longos e lâminas afiadíssimas ou com uma espada). Ana recebeu, através do guarda da Torre de Londres, moedas de ouro enviadas por Henrique VIII para o pagamento do seu algoz, como era prática da época. Os outros quatro homens sobre os quais foram apontadas acusações de ter relações com Ana, foram condenados à decapitação. Lord Rochford, irmão de Ana, foi decapitado depois do julgamento. Ana também foi decapitada pouco tempo depois. O pai de Ana, que também foi acusado de conspiração e, posteriormente, preso na Torre de Londres na mesma altura, foi libertado por falta de provas, banido da corte e perdeu todos os benefícios financeiros; porém, continuou dono do seu ducado.Hibbert, p.60. O nascimento do príncipe herdeiro 160px|left|thumb|[[Joana Seymour, terceira esposa de Henrique VIII.]] Um dia depois da execução de Ana em 1536, Henrique ficou noivo de Joana Seymour, uma das damas de companhia da rainha, a quem o rei tinha mostrado favor desde algum tempo. O casamento ocorreu 10 dias depois. Em 1536, foi aprovada a Segunda Lei de Sucessão, que declarou os filhos de Henrique com a rainha Joana seriam os próximos na linha de sucessão ao trono e declarou tanto Lady Maria e Lady Isabel como ilegítimas, excluindo-as da linha de sucessão. Ao rei foi concedido poder político para determinar a linha de sucessão à sua vontade. Em 1537, Joana deu à luz um filho, o Príncipe Eduardo, e futuro Eduardo VI. O parto foi difícil e a rainha morreu no Palácio de Hampton Court, em 24 de outubro de 1537, poucos dias depois de ter dado à luz, devido a uma infecção. Após a morte de Joana, a corte inteira guardou luto com Henrique por um período prolongado. Henrique considerou Joana como sendo a sua "verdadeira" esposa, por ter sido a única que lhe deu o herdeiro varão que tão desesperadamente desejava. Os Atos da União 180px|thumb|right|[[Ana de Cleves, quarta esposa de Henrique VIII.]] Na época de seu casamento com Joana Seymour, Henrique concedeu sua aprovação à Constituição de Gales ("Laws in Wales Act") entre 1535 e 1542, que anexou legalmente Gales com a Inglaterra, fazendo ambos um só país. A lei decretou o uso exclusivo do inglês para os procedimentos oficiais em Gales, contrariando aos numerosos falantes da língua galesa. Henrique continuou a perseguição a seus oponentes religiosos. Em 1538, Henrique ordenou a destruição dos santuários da Igreja Católica Romana e neste mesmo ano, todos os mosteiros existentes tinham sido fechados, e suas propriedades transferidas para a Coroa. Como recompensa por sua eficiência, Thomas Cromwell foi nomeado Conde de Essex. Abades e priores perderam seus assentos na Câmara dos Lordes, e só os arcebispos e bispos formaram a representação eclesiástica de corpo. Os "lordes espirituais", como eram conhecidos os membros do clero com lugares na câmara dos lordes, foram pela primeira vez superados em número pelos lordes temporais. Últimos anos 180px|left|thumb|[[Catarina Howard, quinta esposa de Henrique VIII.]] Henrique desejou casar-se novamente. Thomas Cromwell, agora Conde de Essex, sugeriu o nome de Ana de Cleves, irmã do Duque de Cleves, que tinha sido um importante aliado no caso do ataque da Igreja Católica à Inglaterra. O pintor Hans Holbein foi mandado ao Ducado de Cleves para fazer um retrato de Ana para o Rei. Depois de ver o retrato de Ana e receber descrições complementares a respeito da mesma, Henrique decidiu se casar com Ana. Quando Ana chegou a Inglaterra, Henrique achou-a pouco atraente, porém se casou com ela em 6 de janeiro de 1540. Henrique decidiu terminar o casamento, não somente por causa de seus sentimentos mas também por considerações políticas. O Duque de Cleves tinha entrado numa disputa com o Sacro Império Romano, com o qual Henrique não queria entrar em disputa. A nova rainha, Ana, foi inteligente o bastante para não deixar Henrique pedir a anulação do casamento e alegou que o mesmo não havia sido consumado. O casamento portanto foi anulado e Ana recebeu o título de "Irmã do Rei". right|180px|thumb|[[Catarina Parr, sexta esposa de Henrique VIII.]] Em 28 de julho de 1540, Henrique casou-se com a jovem Catarina Howard, prima de Ana Bolena.Farquhar, Michael (2001). A Treasure of Royal Scandals, p.75. Penguin Books, New York. ISBN 0-7394-2025-9. Ele estava encantado com a nova rainha. Logo após o casamento, entretanto, Catarina teve um caso com o cortesão Thomas Culpeper. Ela também empregou como seu secretário, Francis Dereham, com quem tinha tido um caso antes de se casar com Henrique VIII. Thomas Cranmer apresentou evidências das atividades extra-conjugais da rainha, a Henrique e, embora este não tivesse acreditado, mandou Cranmer conduzir investigações que acabaram resultando na implicação de Catarina. Quando interrogada, a Rainha admitiu o caso com Dereham mas alegou que foi forçada por ele a ter esta relação extra-conjugal, porém Dereham delatou o relacionamento de Catarina com Thomas Culpeper. O casamento com Catarina foi anulado rapidamente após sua execução. Como no caso de Ana Bolena, Catarina Howard pode ter sido vítima de uma acusação falsa de adultério, porém nada conseguiu ser provado. Henrique casou-se com sua última mulher em 12 de julho de 1543, a rica viúva Catarina Parr. Ela e Henrique tiveram um casamento cheio de discussões sobre religião, ela era radical e Henrique conservador. Embora isso desagradasse ao Rei, ela sempre se salvou mostrando-se submissa. Ela ajudou a reconciliação de Henrique com suas duas filhas, Lady Maria e Lady Isabel. Em 1544, uma lei do Parlamento colocou-as de volta na linha de sucessão ao trono inglês após o príncipe Eduardo, embora elas continuassem ilegítimas. A tirania de Henrique tornou-se mais aparente com o avanço da idade e a queda de sua saúde. Uma onda de execuções políticas, que começaram com Edmund de la Pole (o Duque de Suffolk) em 1513 e terminaram com Henrique (Conde de Surrey) em janeiro de 1547. Morte e sucessão thumb|left|180px|Henrique VIII em [[1542.]] Nos últimos anos da sua vida, Henrique tornou-se grosseiramente obeso (com uma medida de cintura de 137 centímetros) e teve que ser transferido com a colaboração das invenções mecânicas. Ele tinha muitas dores, suportando furúnculos e possivelmente sofria de gota. A sua obesidade data de um acidente de justa em 1536 em que ele sofreu um ferimento na perna. Isso impediu-o de praticar desporto e tornou-se gradualmente ulcerada. E, sem dúvida, acelerou a sua morte, aos 55 anos de idade, ocorrida em 28 de janeiro de 1547, no Palácio de Whitehall, o que teria sido o 90.º aniversário do seu pai. Ele morreu após alegadamente proferir estas últimas palavras: "Monges! Monges! Monges!"Davies, p. 687. A teoria de que Henrique sofreu de sífilis foi promovida, cerca de 100 anos após a sua morte, mas foi ignorada pela maioria dos historiadores sérios. A sífilis é uma doença bem conhecida no tempo de Henrique, e apesar do seu contemporâneo, Francisco I da França tê-la tido, as notas deixadas pelos médicos de Henrique não indicam que o rei tinha essa doença. Uma teoria mais recente e crível sugere que os sintomas médicos de Henrique, e os de sua irmã mais velha Margarida Tudor, também são característicos da diabetes tipo II. Henrique VIII foi sepultado na Capela de São Jorge (Castelo de Windsor), no Castelo de Windsor, ao lado da sua terceira esposa, Joana Seymour. Mais de cem anos mais tarde, Carlos I foi sepultado no mesmo jazigo. Em pouco mais de uma década após a sua morte, todos os seus três herdeiros sentaram-se no trono inglês, e os três não deixaram descendentes. Sob a Ato de Sucessão de 1543, apenas o filho legítimo sobrevivente de Henrique, Eduardo, herdaria a Coroa, tornando-se Eduardo VI. Por Eduardo ter apenas nove anos de idade na época, ele não podia exercer o poder real. Henrique designou 16 executores para servir num Conselho de Regência até Eduardo atingir a idade de 18 anos. Os executores escolheram Eduardo Seymour, 1.º Conde de Hertford, irmão de Joana Seymour, como Lorde Protector do reino. Na falta de herdeiros de Eduardo, o trono passaria para a filha de Henrique VIII e de Catarina de Aragão, a princesa Maria e seus herdeiros. Se Maria não tivesse descendentes, a Coroa iria para a filha de Henrique e de Ana Bolena, a princesa Isabel, e seus herdeiros. Finalmente, se a linha de Elisabeth também se tornasse extinta, a Coroa deveria ser herdada pelos descendentes da irmã mais nova de Henrique VIII, Maria Tudor, Duquesa de Suffolk. Os descendentes da irmã de Henrique, Margarida Tudor - a família real de Escócia - foram excluídos da sucessão de acordo com este ato. Legado [[Ficheiro:Pastime.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Composição original de Pastime with Good Company (c. 1513), patente na Biblioteca Britânica, em Londres, da autoria de Henrique VIII.]] Henrique VIII é conhecido por ter sido um ávido jogador de azar e de dados. Na sua juventude, destacou-se no desporto, principalmente na justa, caça e ténis real. Ele também era músico, autor e poeta; a sua obra musical mais conhecida é Pastime with Good Company (ou The Kynges Ballade). Ele é, muitas vezes, considerado como o autor da canção Greensleeves, mas provavelmente não, segundo alguns historiadores. O rei também esteve envolvido na construção e melhoria de vários edifícios importantes, incluindo o Palácio de Nonsuch, a King's College Chapel, em Cambridge, e a Abadia de Westminster, em Londres. Muitos dos edifícios existentes, Henrique melhorou os que foram confiscados de Wolsey, como a Christ Church, Oxford, o Palácio de Hampton Court, o Palácio de Whitehall e o Trinity College, Cambridge. Ele fundou a Christ Church Cathedral School, em Oxford, no ano de 1546. A única peça de vestuário sobrevivente usada por Henrique VIII é um Cap of Maintenance concedido ao prefeito de Waterford, juntamente com uma espada, em 1536. Ele está atualmente no Waterford Museum of Treasures. Uma armadura de Henrique está em exposição na Torre de Londres. Nos séculos seguintes após a sua morte, Henrique inspirou ou foi mencionado em numerosas obras artísticas e culturais. Embora essencialmente motivado pelos interesses dinásticos e pessoais, e apesar de nunca abandonar os fundamentos da Igreja Católica Romana, Henrique assegurou que o maior ato do seu reinado seria um dos mais radicais e decisivos do que qualquer outro monarca inglês fizesse. A sua ruptura com Roma em 1533-34 foi um ato com consequências enormes para o curso posterior da História, mesmo para além da dinastia Tudor. Não só no sentido de tornar possível a transformação da Inglaterra numa poderosa (embora muito distinta) nação, mas também na apreensão do poder económico e político da Igreja pela aristocracia, principalmente através da aquisição de bens e terras monásticas - uma estratégia a curto prazo com consequências sociais de longo prazo. A decisão de Henrique em confiar a regência do seu filho Eduardo durante a sua menoridade, foi para que o Conselho de Regência continuasse decididamente a Reforma, Conselho então dominado por Eduardo Seymour, o mais provável pela simples razão de que a tática de Seymour parecia provável para dar uma liderança mais forte ao reino, garantindo que Reforma fosse consolidada e mesmo promovida durante o reinado do seu filho. Essas ironias marcaram outros aspectos do seu legado. Ele promoveu a aprendizagem humanista e ainda foi responsável pela morte de vários humanistas ingleses. Obcecado com a obtenção de sucessão ao trono, ele deixou como herdeiros apenas um filho (que morreu antes de completar 16 anos) e duas filhas com diferentes religiões. O poder do Estado foi ampliado, mas assim também (pelo menos após a morte de Henrique) foram demandas por maior participação política da classe média. Henrique trabalhou com algum sucesso para fazer da Inglaterra, mais uma vez, um jogador de peso no cenário europeu, mas empobrecendo o seu tesouro enquanto o fazia, um legado que continua a ser um problema para os monarcas ingleses desde então. Finanças reais thumb|left|200px|thumb|[[Moeda de prata do reinado de Henrique VIII, cunhada por volta de 1540, mostrando as armas esquartejadas da Inglaterra e da França.]] Henrique herdou uma vasta fortuna do seu pai, Henrique VII que, em contraste com o seu filho, foi frugal e cuidadoso com o dinheiro. Esta fortuna foi estimada em £ 1.250.000 (£ 375 milhões nos padrões de hoje).Weir, p. 13 Grande parte desta riqueza foi gasta por Henrique para manter a sua corte e despesas pessoais, incluindo muitas das obras de construção de palácios reais. Os Tudors tinham dinheiro para financiar todas as despesas do Governo fora do seu próprio rendimento. Esta receita vinha das terras da Coroa que eram propriedade de Henrique, bem como dos direitos aduaneiros, concedido pelo Parlamento ao rei para toda a vida. Durante o reinado de Henrique VIII, as receitas da Coroa mantiveram-se constantes (cerca de £ 100.000),Weir, p. 64 mas foram corroídas pela inflação e a subida dos preços provocada pela guerra. Com efeito, foi a guerra e as ambições dinásticas de Henrique sobre a Europa que provocaram o excedente e o fim da fortuna deixada pelo seu pai, em meados da década de 1520. Considerando que Henrique VII não tinha envolvido muito o Parlamento nos seus assuntos, Henrique VIII teve de recorrer ao Parlamento durante o seu reinado para a obtenção de dinheiro, em especial para as concessões de subsídios para financiar as suas guerras. A dissolução dos mosteiros também forneceu um meio para recuperar as finanças e, como resultado, a Coroa tomou posse das terras monásticas, no valor de £ 120.000 (36 milhões de libras por ano).Weir, p. 393 Mas Henrique teve de desvalorizar a moeda em 1526 e 1539, a fim de resolver os seus problemas financeiros e, apesar dos esforços dos seus ministros para reduzir os custos e desperdícios na Corte, Henrique morreu endividado. Marinha inglesa right|200px|thumb|''[[Mary Rose, mandado construir por Henrique VIII.]] Juntamente com o Alfredo, o Grande e Carlos II, Henrique é tradicionalmente citado como um dos fundadores da Marinha Real. O seu reinado caracterizou-se por algumas batalhas navais e, mais significativamente, pelo grande investimento na construção naval (incluindo alguns espectaculares e grandes navios, tais como o ''Mary Rose), estaleiros (como o HMNB Portsmouth) e as inovações navais (como o uso do canhão a bordo do navio - ainda os arqueiros estavam ainda implantados, em estilo medieval, como principal armamento do navio em navios de grande porte, ou co-armamento, onde os canhões foram usados). No entanto, de certa forma, isso é um equívoco, uma vez que Henrique não legou aos seus sucessores imediatos uma marinha, no sentido de uma organização formalizada com estruturas, mas apenas no sentido de um conjunto de navios. Isabel I ainda teve de forjar um conjunto de navios de propriedade privada para combater a Armada Espanhola (que consistia em cerca de 130 navios de guerra e navios mercantes convertidos) e do ex-formal sentido da marinha britânica moderna, a marinha Real, é em grande parte, um produto da rivalidade naval anglo-holandesa do século XVII. Ainda assim, o reinado de Henrique marcou o nascimento do poder naval inglês e foi um fator-chave na vitória da Inglaterra sobre a Armada Espanhola. A rutura de Henrique VIII com Roma, podia provocar uma invasão francesa e espanhola de grande escala. Para se proteger contra isso, ele reforçou fortalezas de defesa costeira já existentes (como o Castelo de Dover e, também em Dover, o Moat Baluarte e o Archcliffe Fort, que visitou pessoalmente por alguns meses para supervisionar, como é comemorado na exposição moderna da torre de menagem do Castelo de Dover). Ele também construiu uma cadeia de novos "castelos" (na verdade, grandes bastiões e guarnecidos de armas de fogo) ao longo das costas sul e leste da Grã-Bretanha a partir de East Anglia até Cornwall, construída em grande parte do material obtido a partir da demolição dos mosteiros. Estes também eram conhecidos como os Device Forts de Henrique VIII. Títulos e armas right|thumb|200px|Escudo de Henrique como [[Duque de York.]] Henrique VIII foi o primeiro monarca inglês a utilizar regularmente o tratamento de "Majestade", embora as alternativas "Alteza" e "Graça" também fossem utilizados. Foram feitas várias alterações ao tratamento real durante seu reinado. Henrique originalmente utilizou o título "Henrique o Oitavo, pela graça de Deus, Rei de Inglaterra, França e Lorde da Irlanda". Em 1521, por força de uma subvenção por parte de Papa Leão X, que o elogiou pelo livro de Henrique, Defesa dos Sete Sacramentos, atacando Martinho Lutero, o tratamento passou a ser "Henrique o Oitavo, pela graça de Deus, Rei da Inglaterra e da França, Defensor da Fé, e Lorde da Irlanda". Na sequência da excomunhão de Henrique, o Papa Paulo III rescindiu a concessão do título de "Defensor da Fé", mas uma lei do Parlamento declarou que ela permanecia válida, e ele continuou a usá-la, bem como todos os seus sucessores, até aos dias de hoje. Em 1535, Henrique acrescentou a "frase de supremacia" para o tratamento real, que passou a ser "Henrique o Oitavo, pela graça de Deus, Rei da Inglaterra e da França, Defensor da Fé, Lorde da Irlanda e da Igreja da Inglaterra, Chefe Supremo na Terra". Em 1536, a frase "da Igreja da Inglaterra" mudou para "da Igreja da Inglaterra e também da Irlanda". Em 1541, o Parlamento irlandês mudou o título de Henrique, de "Senhor da Irlanda" para "Rei da Irlanda", com o Ato da Coroa da Irlanda de 1542, depois de terem sido avisados de que muitos irlandeses, consideravam o Papa como o verdadeiro chefe do seu país, com o Senhor agindo como um mero representante. A razão pela qual os irlandeses consideravam o Papa como seu soberano era de que a Irlanda tinha inicialmente sido dada ao rei Henrique II da Inglaterra pelo Papa Adriano IV, no século XII como um território feudal submetido ao poder papal. A reunião do Parlamento irlandês que proclamou Henrique VIII da Irlanda foi o primeiro encontro em que participaram os chefes gaélico-irlandeses, bem como os aristocratas anglo-irlandeses. O tratamento "Henrique o oitavo, pela graça de Deus, Rei de Inglaterra, França e Irlanda, Defensor da Fé e da Igreja da Inglaterra e da Irlanda, também Chefe Supremo na Terra" permaneceu em uso até ao final do reinado de Henrique. O lema de Henrique foi Loyal Coeur (Verdadeiro Coração) e ele tinha-o bordado nas suas roupas sob a forma de um símbolo de um coração com a palavra "fiel". O seu emblema era a Rosa de Tudor e a ponte levediça de Beaufort. Como duque de York, Henrique usou as armas do seu pai (ou seja, as do reino), diferenciada por um rótulo de três pontas. Como rei, as armas de Henrique foram as mesmas usadas pelos seus predecessores, desde Henrique IV: Quartelado, três flores-de-lis de ouro sobre fundo azul (para a França) e três leões de ouro sobre fundo vermelho (para a Inglaterra). Ascendência Descendência * Nota: Dos filhos ilegítimos de Henrique VIII, somente o Duque de Richmond e Somerset foi formalmente reconhecido pelo Rei. O parentesco dos outros filhos ilegítimos não está esclarecidos. Também é possível que Henrique tivesse mais filhos com outras amantes não conhecidas. Na cultura popular Henrique VIII tem inspirado ou sido mencionado em numerosas obras artísticas e culturais, desde meios de comunicação, obras de arte, representações na cultura popular, cinema e ficção. * The New World de Winston Churchill (1966). * The Reformation Parliament, 1529-1536 de Stanford E. Lehmberg (1970). * Henry VIII and his Court de Neville Williams (1971). * The Life and Times of Henry VIII de Robert Lacey (1972). * The Six Wives of Henry VIII de Alison Weir (1991) ISBN 0-8021-3683-4. * English Reformations de Christopher Haigh (1993). * Europe: A history de Norman Davies (1998) ISBN 978-0-06-097468-8. * Europe and England in the Sixteenth Century de T. A. Morris (1998). * New Worlds, Lost Worlds de Susan Brigden (2000). * Henry VIII: The King and His Court de Alison Weir (2001). * British Kings & Queens de Mike Ashley (2002) ISBN 0-7867-1104-3. * Henry VIII: The King and His Court de Alison Weir (2002) ISBN 0-345-43708-X. * Six Wives: The Queens of Henry VIII de David Starkey (2003) ISBN 0-06-000550-5. * The Kings and Queens of England de Ian Crofton (2006). * Lista de reis de Inglaterra * Anglicanismo * Tudor bio * Jokinen, A. (2004). Henry VIII (1491–1547). * Eakins, L. E. (2004). "The Six Wives of Henry VIII". * Public Broadcasting Service. (2003). "The Six Wives of Henry VIII". * Vallieres, S. (1999). "Tudor Succession Problems" * Ask About Ireland: Waterford Museum of Treasures Collection: Cap of Maintenance * Henrique VIII em Genealogics * Henry VIII Chronology World History Database * Luminarium: King Henry VIII: Vida, trabalho, estudos, entre outros * Henry VIII Podcast Show * Henry VIII and his wives * Henry VIII World History Database * Buehler, Edward. (2004). "Tudor and Elizabethan Portraits". * Castelli, Jorge H. (2004). "Henry VIII". * Stevens, Garry. (2003). "Henry VIII: Intrigue in the Tudor Court". * Perrott, Terry. (2004). "Sir John Perrott". * História ilustrada de Henry VIII. * Henry VIII at Find A Grave * Martinho Lutero para Henry VIII, 1 de Setembro de 1525 * Henry VIII para Martinho Lutero. Agosto, 1526 * Henry VIII para Frederico, João, e Jorge, Duques da Saxónia. 20 de Janeiro de 1523 * Comemoração do 500.º aniversário da subida ao trono de Henrique VIII Categoria:Monarcas britânicos Categoria:Reis da Irlanda Categoria:Príncipes de Gales Categoria:Duques da Cornualha Categoria:Duques de Iorque Categoria:Lordes da Irlanda Categoria:Casa de Tudor Categoria:Cavaleiros da Ordem do Banho Categoria:Cavaleiros da Ordem da Jarreteira Categoria:Pessoas excomungadas pela Igreja Católica Romana Categoria:Reforma Protestante Categoria:Monarcas do século XVI Categoria:Henrique VIII de Inglaterra Categoria:Anglicanos do Reino Unido af:Hendrik VIII van Engeland an:Henrique VIII d'Anglaterra ang:Heanrig VIII Engla Cyning ar:هنري الثامن ملك إنجلترا arz:هنرى التامن ملك انجلترا bcl:Hadeng Enrique VIII be:Генрых VIII be-x-old:Генрых VIII bg:Хенри VIII br:Herri VIII (Bro-Saoz) bs:Henrik VIII, kralj Engleske ca:Enric VIII d'Anglaterra cs:Jindřich VIII. Tudor cy:Harri VIII, brenin Lloegr da:Henrik 8. af England de:Heinrich VIII. (England) el:Ερρίκος Η΄ της Αγγλίας en:Henry VIII of England eo:Henriko la 8-a (Anglio) es:Enrique VIII de Inglaterra et:Henry VIII eu:Henrike VIII.a Ingalaterrakoa fa:هنری هشتم انگلستان fi:Henrik VIII (Englanti) fr:Henri VIII d'Angleterre fy:Hindrik VIII fan Ingelân ga:Anraí VIII Shasana gd:Rìgh Eanraig VIII Shasainn gl:Henrique VIII de Inglaterra he:הנרי השמיני, מלך אנגליה hi:इंग्लैंड के हेनरी अष्टम hr:Henrik VIII., kralj Engleske hu:VIII. Henrik angol király hy:Հենրի VIII id:Henry VIII dari Inggris io:Henrik 8ma di Anglia is:Hinrik 8. it:Enrico VIII d'Inghilterra ja:ヘンリー8世 (イングランド王) jv:Henry VIII saking Inggris ka:ჰენრი VIII ko:헨리 8세 kw:Henry VIII a Bow Sows la:Henricus VIII (rex Angliae) lt:Henrikas VIII lv:Henrijs VIII Tjudors mk:Хенри VIII mr:आठवा हेन्री ms:Henry VIII dari England mt:Enriku VIII tal-Ingilterra nl:Hendrik VIII van Engeland nn:Henrik VIII av England no:Henrik VIII av England oc:Enric VIII d'Anglatèrra pl:Henryk VIII Tudor ro:Henric al VIII-lea al Angliei ru:Генрих VIII scn:Arricu VIII di Inghilterra sh:Henry VIII od Engleske simple:Henry VIII of England sk:Henrich VIII. sl:Henrik VIII. Angleški sq:Henri VIII i Anglisë sr:Хенри VIII Тјудор sv:Henrik VIII av England ta:இங்கிலாந்தின் எட்டாம் ஹென்றி te:ఇంగ్లాండ్ రాజు హెన్రీ VIII th:พระเจ้าเฮนรีที่ 8 แห่งอังกฤษ tl:Enrique VIII ng Inglatera tr:VIII. Henry uk:Генріх VIII (король Англії) vi:Henry VIII của Anh vls:Hendrik VIII van Iengeland war:Henry VIII han Inglatera zh:亨利八世 zh-min-nan:Henry 8-sè (Eng-tē)